extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anshan Cyrus
Anshan Cyrus is a Bio-Morph intellect, politician, Archduke to Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire and the subsequent Ascendant Leader of the Bio Administration. Following Empress Anu Fera's passing and being chosen as her successor, Cyrus opted to follow her vision of a post-imperial era. His ability of Emperor was put to the test at the height of the First Galactic War started by the rival Skeke Empire who vied for the independent outer systems. While Anshan succeeded in defeating the Skeke and guiding the people through it's greatest challenge, the ramifications of the conflict caused the Bio-Morph Empire to suffer an inescapable path to dissolution. More so by the systems who were granted independence for their service and the damage it brought to Bio-Morph prestige around the galaxy. With the deconstruction of the Bio-Morph Empire following the war, Cyrus worked to create a successor state that represented a tolerable post-imperial psyche to assist the post-war galaxy. This was stopped due to constant clashes of rival parties opting to enforce their own form of governance in the defunct empire's place. To stave off civil war resulting in the mass deportation of all non-Morph's from the home system and the creation of an isolated authoritarian state to hold together the surviving government. Alienating many of his supporters, particularly Søren Kierkegaard and Sidi Leonie while accepting the support from his inner circle to accept his vision of a 'return to tradition.' His actions even created an aligning divide between Bio-Morph's who held different post-war objectives. With pro-isolationist Morph's, who accepted Cyrus' vision falling back behind the main borders and pro-interventionist Morph's refusing to agree with Cyrus' successor state, effectively becoming a diaspora. First Galactic War Before the war, Cyrus continued Ano Fera's decolonization process in collaboration with Instan Orim of the Skeke Empire. Breaking from Tradition Cyrus, unlike other Emperor/Empress', did not participate in actual battle. Turning down a widely expected standard of newly chosen rulers. Preferring to offer tactical brilliance at home instead of abroad. Post-First Galactic War The Cyrus-Instan Agreement With the war over and the Empire now seeing a close, Cyrus made several arrangements with Instan Orim to decide the new system borders for those who were recently given self-determination by Cyrus' declarations of independence with assent of the Bio-Morph Transitional government. He and Instan drew the new borders in conjunction with several advisors to decide the homes of the freed peoples in what formally consisted of the Empire's domains. By the time both sides' demands were said, Cyrus and Instan signed the agreement therefor deciding the future of the people, without their consent. Chaos at Home As the Transitional government was failing to control the state from internal conflict, Cyrus abolished the parliament in response of it's inability to fill the power vacuum left by the Empire's collapse giving him more effective control. Unsure of the two choices granted before him such as a democratic or a constitutional monarchy transition both choices with him as it's first head of state. Rejected both on the premise of encouraging 'feeling over fact'. He looked to the Ultim Merit policy enforced during the reign of Empress Sero Fera as a 'natural' alternative to previous considered options. By the end of the new referendum's deadline, a vote reaching 50% for a return to the Ultim Merit system and a similar percentage encouraging the return of constitutional monarchy with Cyrus as it's ruler. Concerned with the concept of civil war following immense backlash of the referendum result, he initiated the deportation of non-Morph's living in the already shrinking Transitional systems, including the mentally incapacitated, incarcerated felons, and the Anoist clergy after it vocally supported Kierkegaard's cause in violation of a written agreement of neutrality in state affairs. Another referendum was placed with the Ultim Merit system gaining a favorable majority against multiple accusations of fraud. Cyrus used emergency powers to be granted Ascendant Leader, for life, in order to enforce the newly established government: the Bio Administration. In defiance of this, millions of those under the guidance of Kierkegaard left the Administration systems. Starting what became known as the Morph Schism. Appearance and Personality Cyrus appeared as a normal Bio-Morph as with his stature, normal sounding voice, and shy preference to keep physical distance from others. Since becoming official Ascendant Leader to the Administration in 1862, he is commonly seen wearing the standard white perspicuous robe bearing the coat of arms of the former Empire. As Archduke of the Bio-Morph Empire, Anshan was known for his compassionate, strong intuition, and openness. When described by Søren Kierkegaard: Søren's journal even kept a page devoted to describing Anshan years after the war ended. Resulting in a radical change. As written: It appears Cyrus' authoritarianism is a personal means to handle the humiliation in regards to the loss of the empire. More so of his handling of the Morph Schism that saw 211.4 million Morph's leave the home systems. Having unintentionally destroyed the unity of his people. This is often expressed by his calls to the pro-isolationist Morph's not to ostracize those who willingly left. Trivia * Anshan Cyrus is a drawn parallel from two individuals from ancient and modern history: ** First is Cyrus the II of Persia, commonly known as Cyrus the Great, who was the founder of the Achaemenid Empire. It is even further supported by the name "Anshan" which was the cradle of the empire and his merciful personality which was a previous expression of Anshan himself before the end of the First Galactic War. ** Another is''' Woodrow Wilson''', who was the 28th President of the United States and promoted the League of Nations after World War I. Much of Anshan's actions are based on Wilson's such as his Fourteen Points, promotion of the League of Nations, and his ability to lead the country into World War I in 1917. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content Category:Characters Category:Testament: Purity